


Work, Work, Work

by onlyreaderinsert



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyreaderinsert/pseuds/onlyreaderinsert
Summary: The General of the First Order is a cold, stone-faced machine. Except when he's with you, that is.[Post-Force Awakens] [Pre-Last Jedi]





	Work, Work, Work

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble I wrote about Armitage Hux, though this one was requested, specifically by Cata_Lina. 
> 
> Could be read as an extension of my other two previous Hux Fics, but could also be read on it's own.

 

Submitting your final report for the day, you put your data pad onto your desk and let your head fall onto your folded arms. Your eyelids grew heavy and you were nearly asleep when a loud ping from your data pad startled you awake. Grumbling to yourself, you opened the message. Taking a moment to prepare yourself for even more work hours after you shift had ended, you glanced down at the screen halfheartedly only to have your mood skyrocket when Armitage’s name flashed on the screen.

 

**Can I come to your quarters tonight? -General Hux**

 

You quickly typed out a reply, and only distantly thought about how inappropriate it was for the two of you to be using your work tools as your own personal messaging devices.

 

**Sure, but can you come by at 2100? I’m still at my desk. -Lieutenant Cherrip**

 

**That’s quite alright, I haven’t left the office either and I need to go back to my quarters first to feed Millicent. -General Hux**

 

Setting down your data pad once again, you quickly shut down your station and left for your room before another work-related assignment could come in. Your shift had ended at 1700 and you had stayed nearly 3 hours overtime because of a massive overload of work that needed to be done in your section. With the destruction of StarKiller, the workload had exponentially grew while the number of crewmates you had dropped. You could only ask so much of your subordinates, so you took on quite a heavy workload yourself. 

Scanning your keypad and entering your room, you sat on the edge of your bed and removed your boots. Your room was more spacious than most, as you were a lieutenant, but nowhere near the size of the general’s or the knights of ren’s rooms. After you removed the rest of your uniform, you shuffled into the bathroom, dragging your feet with exhaustion. 

A warm shower sounded great and you thanked whatever cosmic being graced all of starkiller with unlimited hot water. Turning on the faucet and stripping of your under-uniform tank top and shorts, you made sure your hair was out of the way of the water, you didn’t need to go through the hassle of washing it when you were going to shower again in the morning anyways.

You stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax your tense muscles. Your mind wandered and, of course, you found yourself thinking of Armitage. He was your boyfriend?- no, that sounded too immature- Partner? No, too stiff. Lover? You shook your head lightly and decided that you would figure it out later. 

After a little while of relaxation, you realized that you should probably get out and get dressed as Armitage was due in about fifteen minutes. Stepping onto your first-order provided shower mat, you grabbed a dark towel and dried yourself off, then wrapped yourself in it and walked to your dresser. 

Hmmm, what pajamas to wear. The black ones? No, perhaps the black ones. Then there was also the black ones. You decided to wear the black ones and laughed quietly at your own stupid jokes. 

Pulling up your shorts and walking over to your bed, you got partially under the blanket and sat back against the headboard. 

Maybe you should check your data pad to make sure nothing really urgent had come through. Even though you were extremely tired, you began to sort through messages you received earlier in the day to make tomorrow morning much more organized.

Moving and labeling each individual message made your exhaustion multiply by a thousand, but you kept sorting and sorting...and sorting...and...sorting…

Waking up with a small fright, you jumped slightly away from the figure at the end of your bed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Armitage said as he removed the top part of his uniform.

“It’s okay, I wanted to be awake to see you anyway,” you replied, rubbing your eyes and blinking slowly. 

Armitage removed the rest of his uniform, leaving him in only his boxers and walked around to you to take the data pad from your lap. 

“You’re overworking yourself. You need to take on less tasks, give yourself a break every once and awhile,” he said softly as he set your data pad on the nightstand next to your bed. 

You nodded along, barely listening. Your brain was fuzzy with the remnants of your quick nap, and all you wanted to do was curl up into Armitage’s arms and sleep. 

Luckily, he seemed to have the same thing in mind as he circled to the other side of the bed and lifted up the covers, sliding himself underneath. You adjusted yourself to lay down on the bed, and waited until Hux got comfortable. 

Once he was settled, he laid on his back and opened his arms for you to worm your way into. You did just that, shuffling somewhat ungracefully in your tired state and laid your head on his chest, your arms going around his waist. 

Armitage reached with his arms to wrap them around you, one going up to play with your hair and the other to rest on your shoulder and back. You snuggled closer into his arms and he chuckled as he stroked your hair soothingly.

“You should take the day off tomorrow, I’m worried you’re going to get sick from pushing yourself too hard,” he said, and you could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest.

“Speak for yourself, General. You work twice as many hours as I do and sleep half the amount,” you replied, as a yawn cut off the end of your sentence. 

Armitage hummed and rubbed your shoulder slightly, and you closed your eyes. 

“You know I can’t take a day off,” he sighed.

“Then neither can I,” you said, opening your eyes and looking up at him, “Any work that my section doesn’t finish just makes more work for you, and you have enough work for ten people.”

“I suppose, though I do wish you would delegate more of your work to your subordinates” he said, closing his eyes as well. You returned to laying flat on his chest and let your eyes drift closed.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Armitage,” you said almost incoherently as sleep overtook you.

  
  


You woke up only a few short hours later, with the worst case of pins and needles you’d had in a long time. The arm that was trapped under Armitage was suffering and you had to find a way to switch positions. You slowly began to pull your arm out from underneath him but Hux was such a light sleeper that he woke up almost instantly. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, shifting to let your arm out and rubbing his eyes ferociously. 

“Nothing,” you whispered, “My arm was asleep, that’s all.”

“Oh,” he said, and then rolled so that he was now partly on top of you, and he circled his arms around your waist, mirroring the pose you were in before. 

You brought one hand to his hair and ran your fingers through it softly, messing it up the way you always loved to. You knew that Armitage loved it too and he proved it as he hummed and pressed closer into you. 

He leaned up and tried to kiss you without opening his eyes, but he missed and hit your chin and you giggled.

“Oh shush,” he laughed and opened his eyes slightly to find your lips. 

You leaned down to meet him halfway and moved your hand to cup his cheek. You still, after all this time, marveled at how delicate he could be. The fiercest general in the galaxy could be so soft and you loved every second of it.

When you both began to slightly run out of breath, Armitage pulled away and left a quick peck on your lips before collapsing back into your chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

You moved your hand back to his hair and began to play with it again, letting sleep take you as well. Dreading the alarm waking you up in the morning, you still cherished moments like these, and fell asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Feel free to make any new requests you'd like to see. I write for other fandoms too- too many to list- so shoot me a quick message and i'll get back to you ASAP.  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at https://burrsentme.tumblr.com/


End file.
